


Fingers in your mouth

by chilipowder



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dom Elliot, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilipowder/pseuds/chilipowder
Summary: Hi, me again, this time with my first nsfw work, please excuse the rushed ending, but I felt a bit of a cut off was appropriate. Self indulgence is a hell of a thing, what can I say.





	Fingers in your mouth

So what exactly lead to this moment in my life? My fingers in his mouth as I pull his tie, he looked lovely like this. His mouth felt even better. Seeing his usually such cocky self so submissive was such a nice sight, how I wish I had a camera, then again the way Tyrell was at the moment that'd ruin the fun for a few hours, and I couldn't have that.  
"So, what exactly was that about you showing me something, Mr. Wellick ?" 

Tyrell shuddered at the tone in Elliot's voice, never had he herd him so in control, all he could do was bite softly on the fingers in his mouth, It was so degrading the way Elliot said his name, acting as if it was all professional, all these actions and to be so mocked. How good it stung he'll never let known as much as he could have a say in it. 

"Hm? Can't exactly hear you almost like you have something inside your mouth, maybe you should speak up instead of biting down." Elliot said removing his hand from Tyrell's mouth pressing them into the sides of the other's neck. "Now, I believe I asked someone a question, and I expect an answer."

"I still do have plenty of time, Elliot" He herd the neediness in his voice and hoped Elliot wouldn't take note. Would Elliot allow him at least that amount of pride? Or should he take opening and take control of the situation, show Elliot every last thing he wanted to do to him, make him feel in a way he'd never be able to forget him. But all of that would come in good time he thought to himself beginning to move his hand to Elliot's neck gripping the sides tightly just enough to dig, not deep enough to cause any problem for his breathing. Elliot was so adorable in his hands. Tyrell could look at him like this forever  
However Tyrell was not expecting the sudden push, and soon Elliot was on top of him, the look in his eyes drove Tyrell close to the edge, What was Elliot doing, he asked himself before he felt the other's lips on his neck going down to his collar bone, that's when the familiar sting reached, Elliot was biting down and Tyrell was trying to hide the noises he'd other wise have let out freely, if he let Elliot know he may never again be what he once was in Elliot's eyes. But, did he truly care? What if this lasted longer in Elliot's mind ? What if this version of Elliot lasted longer with himself in later thoughts. Tyrell felt his dick twitch, these thoughts were not helping him in anyway.

Elliot looked up from Tyrell's collar bone, it felt so nice having Tyrell under him and in his mouth, he slowly worked his hands to the other's chest undoing the buttons of his shirt, playing with the knot of the tie in his other. Always so beautiful, always so well kept, until the exact moment he was pinned under and feeling teeth dig into his flesh. Maybe it was just as enjoyable for the other, when Elliot moved his mouth his line of sight definitely confirmed his suspicion, how lovely, maybe Tyrell would even beg. Elliot was sure he had wanted to beg before, it was always in his eyes whenever Tyrell saw him, but would he truly go as far as verbalizing those thoughts? He placed his thigh against Tyrell's crotch "Oh? Plenty of time, right? This says otherwise" Elliot said pressing his thigh harder against Tyrell's dick. Elliot loved the feeling of being in control, someone that would consider him lower than him now under and ready to please every need. It was something therapeutic in of itself.  
"So, why not cut this act out, Tyrell. Maybe if you're honest I will give you something of reward? Wouldn't you like that?" Elliot shortly after bit harder on the spot he was just at, maybe the extra pain would bring Tyrell to being honest. If not, it was still fun.

Tyrell closed his eyes harder as Elliot's teeth dug deeper on freshly exposed flesh. What brought this side of him out? Hell, the only reason he really wanted to know was to know what buttons needed to be pressed before he could feel all of this again whenever he could. The desire of power and control now being pushed aside to fill ideas of a different sort, surely even like this Tyrell could get an upper hand in someway, couldn't he? Did he even want to at this point? Thoughts filled his head of Elliot using him however the other saw fit, all of the attention Tyrell wanted, Elliot's eyes only on him, Tyrell being all he can think about. Tyrell realized he was fighting a losing battle as he felt Elliot's tongue circle the ever growing bruise he pulled the other's head closer, he wanted to let go and completely lose himself. He let his other hand linger in the space between Elliot's hoodie and pant's button, which would he go for?

As Elliot felt Tyrell pull him closer and begin to touch his stomach he bit down harder, before moving his head away with some force, "Do you have permission to go lower? Do you really think I'll let you touch me without begging?" He could feel Tyrell's reaction, he was doing well he began to move Tyrell's hand so he could take off his hoodie, as he pulled the other's shirt off, Tyrell looked like a complete mess at this point. His eyes were half closed, a nice mark on his collar bone, Elliot wondered if he'd ever want it to heal, of if that should be the first place he goes for each time. As his hoodie slid off he started to undo Tyrell's pants, he smiled at the sight, a stain of precome already very visible as he pulled the other's pants off. "Huh, would you look at that" Elliot looked up to Tyrell, the other's eyes never once leaving him, with a smirk he rubbed the outline of his cock, pulling his boxers down as he reached the tip, licking his own lips before taking the tip of it in his mouth.

Tyrell couldn't help but grab Elliot's hair, but the feeling after so much build up was almost overstimulating in the best of ways, he wanted so much more though. He could feel his dick twitch in Elliot's mouth as he began to take it deeper he found him self almost to tears as he started to hear his own voice "Stop teasing me," He herd himself say in between pants, the next thing he felt was cold air and Elliot's hard voice say "When did you start to make the calls ? Was earlier not enough ? Or maybe I should stop touching you totally." That did it. That broke Tyrell, he shuttered with each word that left heavy pants "Please, fuck me, push me into this bed and use me Elliot, I want you to use me in anyway you like, please."

As soon as Elliot herd those words he knew he had won, brining his hands to the others face petting him "Now, was asking nicely so hard to do?" He rubbed Tyrell's lips with his thumb before sticking it in his mouth, feeling Tyrell's tongue rub against it was definitely something he enjoyed, he used the other hand to take off his pants before moving his mouth right next to Tyrell's ear "Now, I think someone is forgetting to grab some things, don't you? As much as I'm sure you'd enjoy being rawed, you need to grab the lube and a condom, am I understood?" after watching Tyrell nod Elliot removed his thumb watching the other roll over and reach for the night stand, Elliot started to rub his dick before slapping Tyrell's now venerable ass. "Come on now, do you not want to please me as much as you said? Going so slow"

Tyrell almost lost his balance, before opening the drawer and grabbing the lube and a condom as fast as he could, getting back to the position he was in but sitting up now looking up to Elliot he put his hand over the other's waiting for the other hand to move so he could take it's place, Elliot soon moved his hand and raised Tyrell's chin petting his face "what are you planning to do before you put that on me ? Going to put that handsome mouth of yours to good use?" How Tyrell wanted nothing more than to come from that alone, he very well could have, but he know he wouldn't, instead he opened his mouth and took Elliot's dick, looking up the entire time, wanting to memorize every face he made the other make, memorize every time he made Elliot feel good, when he felt Elliot tug his hair he released Elliot from his mouth, saliva and precome from his tongue still out connected the two before Elliot opened the condom handing it to Tyrell to put it on. As Tyrell unrolled it down the other's dick he began to shiver thinking about how it would feel inside of him.

Elliot opened the lube and applied it as Tyrell leaned back bucking his hips up, this was quite the lovely picture, hearing Tyrell beg again as he made his began to go inside of the other, Tyrell was so tight around his dick it was certainly worth all the build up, he leaned on top of Tyrell breathing on his neck as he began to thrust inside, making sure to go extra slowly. Watching Tyrell squirm waiting until he'd break again "What? Too fast?"

"No, please, just" Tyrell moaned as he began to move his hips trying to make Elliot thrust faster, he wanted Elliot to break him, to make him see stars. Not continuously torture him like this. 

Elliot cocked his eyebrows balancing up on his knees watching as Tyrell was riding his dick, "Well then" He said grabbing Tyrell's hips pulling him so he was as deep as he could be rolling his hips to hit Tyrell's prostate with each small thrust. Tyrell was letting out so many soft needy moans, if only he's let Elliot hear what he wanted. He drew his hand down to Tyrell's neck squeezing softly against the pressure points, watching Tyrell's eyes roll back into his head biting his lower lip before finally in a loud pant begged him to thrust harder. Elliot let out a soft smirk before raising the other's legs atop his shoulders starting to pick up pace

"Now, was that really that hard? Doesn't this feel much better? Or maybe you liked the other pace much more" The words echoed in Tyrell's head, finally feeling Elliot picking up pace after so long of nothing but torture "Please, fuck me as hard as you can" He would nearly winch at the sound of his own voice if he could make any facial expression out of pleasure, he felt himself finally nearing, his dick twitching with every thrust at the new pace. "Please, come in me Elliot" 

Elliot smirked again "Who said I was ready to come? I think I'm going to completely destroy your tight little asshole until you learn how to loosen up, and beg for what you want" Thrusting faster until he was at his limit, Tyrell's moans only growing louder with each quickened pace.  
Elliot carefully put his thumb on Tyrell's lips before kissing them and whispering to him "Now then, spoiled pet, let me know what you want. You sound so close to needing something.

Tyrell had one eye closed the other near teary from holding back looking up to Elliot before swallowing his pride "Please, let me come, please come inside of me. Elliot, nothing would make me happier" 

Elliot petted the other's face again before squeezing his neck once more this time not letting go "Then be a good pet and come, and I'll come inside this nice tight ass of yours when I'm finished with you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave comments/kudos/let me know how you felt, thank you for reading.


End file.
